What One Night Might Lead To
by Love-And-War1999
Summary: Nico's feeling alone, hating life. Leo's dealing with unrequited love, watching Nico fall apart over Percy Jackson. When Nico gets drunk and Leo finds him, he decides to take him home, intending to let him sleep there until he feels better. Nico's too busy thinking of the Sea Child. One thing leads to another and lets just say that it'll be one night they won't forget.


_5 Years After the War_

**~Nico~**

"Fucking Percy..." Nico muttered as he took another swig at his beer at the bar that he'd subsequently found while walking around aimlessly through the streets of Manhattan. Sure everyone was still alive after all this time, which was amazing, but what good is living when you have to cringe on the inside when you see the person you love with someone else? Nico still hadn't found the answer to that yet. It was difficult to face the fact that Percy would never have any romantic feelings towards the son of Hades. Nico almost couldn't stand the idea that if they survived long enough, Percy and Annabeth would eventually get married and start a family. That was definitely something Nico didn't want to be around to witness. He was glad that only Jason knew who he was in love with. Of course, Nico had confessed about his sexual orientation to his friends. He had learned to trust them with that much.

Everyone was shocked except Jason since he had known before anyone else. But sadly, telling his friends didn't help Nico's situation of unrequited love. It's like the Gods had answered his prayer in trying to forget his pain, even if it was for a while, and had somehow sent him a sign that led him here. This was probably the first time that Nico really appreciated the wine God. Nico's mind was too fogged with alcohol and Percy that he couldn't really process what was going on around him. At the time, all he was thinking about were his fantasies of the boy that was unreachable and the fact that he had drank at least six bottles so far. He was out of it, sucked in his own world that he couldn't control what was about to happen next and that night was going to be one that Nico would never forget (even if he was drunk beyond all doubt)...

**~Leo~**

"I don't understand why we have to go looking for him. He's 19 already!" Leo complained.

"But what if he's hurt! We have to take of each other," Hazel explained, "How do you think we've made it this long?"

"Luck." Hazel rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that you think this is stupid, Leo. If any of us find Nico then we'll let him stay at our places. We'll iris message each other when we find him, okay?" Of course it would be Jason to come up with such a 'great' idea.

Leo groaned, "It almost midnight. Do we have to go now?"

"Leo, stop whining. The faster we find him, the faster you can go back to sleep." Piper told him. And that's how he ended up looking for the son of Hades through Manhattan. Everyone else had gone looking for him in a different location. Leo was worried about him, even though he never showed it. In truth, Leo may had had a thing for the creepy guy that hides in the shadows. Weird huh? Leo wasn't sure why he would have any kind of feelings towards Nico. There wasn't really a time where they had had a conversation alone. Leo had confessed to Jason his crush for Nico and Jason seemed to have knowledge that might burst Leo's bubble. Leo eventually got it out of Jason and he wanted to erase the memory from his head. He was considering hitting himself with a hammer on the head but he wasn't that desperate yet.

"Now, if I was Nico Di Angelo," Leo mumbled, "Where would I be?" Dark alleys were the first thing to pop into his head. He searched everywhere that looked like a hang out for Nico but he was no where to be found. _He probably already went back to camp and I'm just wasting my time_, Leo thought. Leo started heading back to his apartment when he heard loud music and dim lights from a store. It took Leo some time to realize that it was a bar. _Well, a couple of drinks never hurt anybody._ With that thought in mind, Leo walked in. He immediately noticed almost naked girls spinning on poles while men sat around howling and cheering, bottles in their hands. Leo headed straight to the bartender.

He grabbed a sit next to some guy. Leo took quick notice because the guy sitting next to him was very familiar.

"Nico?!" Leo couldn't believe he'd find the son of Hades here getting wasted. Nico barely looked at him and continued to drink from his half-empty bottle. "Nico, put that down! We've been looking everywhere for you. You have no idea how worried Haze-Hey, are you even listening?" Leo snatched the bottle from Nico.

"Hey, g-give it back," Nico swayed on his seat and his words were slurred. He half-heartedly tried to take the bottle back.

"Why the hell are you here?" Leo asked him but Nico was too out of it to answer. "Never mind, I'll just take you to my place. It's not far from here." Leo put an arm around Nico and had to practically carry him the whole way.

"Oh-kay, thanks Percy. You're so nice..." Nico put his head an Leo's shoulder and dozed off, but not before Leo could shake him.

"Hey buddy. I'm not Percy and will you wake up! You're heavy."

"Whatever you say Perce," Nico continued. Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Is Percy the only one he thinks about?_ They somehow made it to Leo's apartment. Leo had to lean Nico to the door to dig in his pockets for his key, which was harder than usual considering that his drunk friend wouldn't let go of him. He finally jammed the key into the lock and went inside. Nico was a bit more sober (hopefully) since he walked in. He kind of wobbled and tripped on a few steps, but with Leo's help, they got to his bedroom.

"Okay, so I'll iris message Hazel and tell her that you're not dead," Leo said as he fished for a Drachma cursing himself for not having his tool belt with him at the time. "But I can't let her see you like this so maybe it would be best to wait until tomorrow." Nico was too busy just staring at him. "What?" Nico didn't respond. "Look, you're spending the night here so you can have my bed, I guess. I'll sleep on the cou-" But before Leo could go any further, Nico pushed him onto his bed and got on top of him. The sudden contact made Leo heat up. They were too close for his comfort. Way too close. Their faces were only a few inches from each other and Leo could smell the alcohol from Nico's breath as he spoke softly.

"You're really hot, you know," Nico smirked down at him. Leo was about to tell a joke when Nico suddenly smashed his lips with Leo's. Leo knew this was not right. He wasn't going to take advantage of the fact that Nico couldn't control himself, but it was too inviting that he couldn't help but melt into the heated kiss. Nico pressed their lower bodies together and Leo could feel his pants getting tighter. _This is not happening,_ Leo though urgently, _I'm only dreaming. Demigods have very vivid dreams, right?_ He was forced out of his thoughts as Nico suddenly started trickling kisses down his neck and leaving small purple bruises. Leo tucked at Nico's black shirt, lust intoxicating his system.

Nico made his way back up to Leo's ear, creating more friction between the two, and started nipping at his ear lobe, causing shivers down Leo's spine. Leo couldn't help but let out a moan.

"I love you, Percy," Nico whispered. That was a total turn off. Leo managed to shake himself off his lustful state. Of course Nico wasn't interested in him. It was all about the son of Poseidon.

"Nico, get off me. I'm not Percy," Leo snarled, trying to push Nico off him but the drunk demigod wasn't listening.

"Shh, Annabeth doesn't need to know," Nico continued to speak softly, pressing himself more firmly on the Latino. His cool hands playing with the hem of Leo's shirt and snaking up his back. Leo held back a groan, knowing that it would only make Nico more excited.

"Nico, I'm serious. Get off!" Leo demanded, "You're wasted...STOP IT!" He squirmed under Nico, his hands finding a way to his chest and started pushing Nico off him. Nico suddenly grabbed a tight hold Leo's wrists with his own and held them on either side of Leo's reddening face. Leo struggled but the longer he was in this position, the less he wanted to stop it. Leo knew that if he didn't get out of this situation, who knows where it might lead to.

Nico grinded his hips into Leo's and the Hispanic bit his lower lip as he instantly arched his back at the swift motion. "You're not saying no to me, Jackson," Nico growled, his mind still muddled to even realize that Leo looked nothing like Percy Jackson. Nico leaned in, "I've wanted to have you for a long time now and I'm not going to be rejected again." He said against Leo's lips. His tone was so possessive, so dominating and for a second, Leo wanted to just stop fighting, but the voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that Nico was too fucked up to see who he was really talking to. Before Leo could think of something to escape, Nico forced his tongue into Leo's mouth. Leo tried to clenched his teeth but Nico just smiled and rolled his hips downward, which made Leo gasp. Soon, Leo extended his own to dance with the Italian's. Nico let go of Leo's hands and placed them on his hips instead while Leo tangled his fingers in Nico's tousled black hair.

Leo had had many fantasies of this night, but he never thought they would come true. The lust that he felt at that moment didn't do much for him to ignore the pain he also felt at the fact that Nico's own mind was conjuring up his own illusions of another and it stung Leo to know that after this was over, Nico would once again ignore him while he longed to be with the Greek leader of Camp Half-Blood. He half hoped that this was just a dream, a bittersweet make-believe, a pleasurable nightmare that would disappear as soon as he woke up the next morning. His mind started to lose focus and it clouded up with the feeling of Nico's skin rub against his own.

He distinctly remembered Nico sucking the skin of his upper body and his hands ripping his shirt off him. The way his hands grabbed Leo roughly by his waist and dug his nails into his skin. The feeling of ecstasy coursing through his veins as he screamed Nico's name as a warm sensation grew at the pit of his stomach. Leo really hoped that it was just a dream. A crazy, perverted dream. As Nico thrust one last time, he cried out Percy's name, which made Leo almost want to throw up. At that moment, Leo decided to pretend he didn't hear anything and enjoy the intimate moment with the person he was madly in love with because it would probably be their last. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes, groggily. He found himself lying on his bed, turned to see his window that showed light coming from outside. _Was it really all a dream?_ He asked himself. No sooner had he gotten an answer when he noticed an arm wrapped around his waist and the feeling of someone's body pressed up against his back. Leo prayed to the Gods that it wasn't really who he thought it was. Leo refused to turn around as fear flooded through his mind. _What have I done?_ He questioned himself. He felt the arm around him hold him tighter, bringing Leo closer to the person behind him. The person buried his face in the back of Leo's neck.

Leo tried to get up but was restrained by the arm around him. Leo heard a groan behind him. Nico slowly sat up, holding his head in his hands. "My head hurts like hell..." Nico managed. Then he realized he wasn't alone. "Holy shit! Leo!" Nico scanned around franticly around the room. Both of the boys' clothes were scattered on the floor.

"No way. Did we just...?" Leo didn't say anything. What was there to say? Nico quickly jumped off the bed and got changed. Leo sat up on the bed, still unclothed, looking down at his hands that were placed on his lap, ashamed at what had happened the night before. Nico hurried to the door, but just before he turned the know, he looked back at the demigod still not looking up. "We never speak about this again." Leo jerked his head up and looked at the son of Hades for the first time that morning. He felt his body about to combust in anger. After all that's happened, that's he had to say? Not even an apology or...something reassuring.

"Speak of what? That you imagined fucking Percy?" Leo asked innocently, yet almost glaring. Nico's eyes turned darker.

"If you ever say anything, I'll-"

"You'll what? Fuck me again?" Nico didn't say a word, looking baffled at Leo's sharp remarks. "I won't tell, okay? Just leave already." Leo averted eye contact again. He listened at the heavy footsteps and the slam oft he front door. Leo closed his eyes for a second only to open them again quickly as the flow of memories of Nico whispering in his ear and all the dirty words that weren't meant for him seeped into his mind. Leo buried his face in his hands feeling used and betrayed. But what was he expecting from this? That Nico would suddenly love him? Nico would never feel the same way and Leo would have to stand in the sidelines, watching the guy he loved, long for another.

* * *

**This is as close as a Lemon as I'm ever going to get and yet I'm pretty sure that I still sucked at writing this. Sorry for the bad writing but I tried my best.**

**-Angela R.**


End file.
